


O Bewitch'd Temp-lar, O Curs'd Rogue

by spooniefulofsugar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cursed Family, Dork Inquisitor, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Blackwall/Josephine, Implied Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras - Freeform, Implied Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Referenced Blood Magic/Maleficar, Short Inquisitor, Templar Curse, Very Minor Referenced DV, bloodline curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooniefulofsugar/pseuds/spooniefulofsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N - I am pulling this story down for a little while as it has taken a different turn in my head and thus the early chapters need to be re-written. Apologies.</p><p>Evelyn Trevelyan is hiding a family secret. Her bloodline is cursed to be fatally attracted to Templars. She can be happy with no other, but to be with a Templar would be her ruin.</p><p>Along comes the Inquisition, and Evie is thrust into the position of Herald, working in close quarters with none other than ex-Templar Cullen Rutherford; a man with issues of his own.</p><p>Cue awkward and unintended flirting, Evie panicking every time Cullen so much as glances her way, Varric being the amazing friend that he is, Cassandra matchmaking, and eventual romance (provided they can get past the being-with-you-means-I'm-screwed thing, obviously). </p><p>A silly little idea that came into my head and won't leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Inquisition is Born

Short, bow-calloused fingers gripped the hardwood table in front of her, clenching, as pain pounded within her skull. She closed her eyes and grimaced, wishing the headache would ease just a little so she could focus on their meeting before allowing herself to retreat to the safety of her tent. Ever since the tear in the fabric of the sky had appeared, and she had miraculously fallen from it, her life had been nothing but a constant headache. Voices penetrated the air around her, debating the pros and cons of having either the Mages or Templars support their attempt to seal the breach. Evelyn knew which she would choose, but she also wasn't completely sure as to how much sway her vote would hold in this situation. Yes, she may be the Herald and have the mark on her hand to prove it, but that didn't mean that the others surrounding the large wooden table trusted her or her opinion. Her head snapped up at the conviction held within the Commander's drawl.

 _"I_ was a Templar. I know what they're capable of."

_Wait, what? Oh no… He can't be a Templar! No, please no, don't tell me that I have to work in close quarters with a blighted Templar! Maker have mercy, I can't do this right now… Not on top of everything else. Don't I have enough shit to cope with right now?_

Evelyn realised that Josephine was addressing her, and made the effort to pay enough attention to respond. The conversation then turned to her supposed Heraldry, complete with visions of Andraste kicking her from the Fade. Whilst Evie was a reasonably good Maker-fearing Chantry girl, she was not foolish enough to believe herself blessed by Andraste or that the Maker's Bride aided her in the Fade.

Cullen was addressing her now, his voice smooth and brassy, piercing through her thoughts. _How do I feel about my 'Heraldry'? Ha! Like I get a choice._

"It's… a little unsettling" she managed to respond.

Cullen chuckled, the smirk on his face doing odd things to her stomach, which had currently decided to reduce itself to a tumbling mess inside her.

"I'm sure the Chantry would agree" he joked.

_Oh Maker, if I must endure being around a Templar, could he not have had a personality more closely resembling Chancellor Roderick's? And at least be moderately unattractive? This man in front of me… How long will I be able to work with him without the curse making things complicated?_

Voices rumbled around her again, discussing options for the future. She would be accompanying the Seeker Cassandra, likely with both Varric and Solas, to the Hinterlands to spread the reach of the Inquisition. _At least I will be out of this room and current company for a few weeks, she reasoned._

 

~~~

 

Evie was largely unfamiliar with Ferelden territory, having only visited once in her youth. The Hinterlands were vast and filled with all sorts of pitfalls for their expedition, but they had somehow stumbled through and garnered a repoire with the locals, as well as support from others. The Chantry Mother had agreed to aid them in Val Royeaux, which would help the Inquisition's credibility with the Chantry, whilst the Horse Master Dennet had promised support and horses once certain requirements were met. Evie and her small band had achieved as much as they could whilst there, but the watch towers would need to be built by some of Cullen's men in due time. They had also come across a number of rifts which had required closing, as well as bands of both Rebel Mages and Rogue Templars who attacked. The Hinterlands was now a much safer place for the refugees and locals now that many of these malicious groups had been cleared. Though it took them far longer, Evie had also demanded that they aid the refugees as best they could, collecting supplies, food and aid from the areas visited and providing them to those in need. Cassandra had initially argued that the time wasted in these deeds would hinder them, but grudgingly agreed by their return to Haven that it had definitely been worth the effort. Not only had they gained the support of significant locals, but they had also ensured the that all they met would spread the word of the Inquisition's acts, and those healthy enough had even flocked to Haven as willing recruits, much to the Commander's mutual satisfaction and chagrin.

 

Evie had grown closer to her companions during their expedition, particularly the enigmatic dwarf. He was far too knowledgeable for his own good, witty and lively. He lifted her spirits when situations got difficult or Evie felt too tired to continue. She may not have been the most sheltered noble of Ostwick, but she was not accustomed to living in tents and hiking her way through terrain for days on end. She never complained, but her body sure did, every ache and pain making itself known in new ways each day. Solas, the quiet, intelligent elf intrigued her in ways she had not thought possible. His extensive knowledge, patience with her constant questioning, and quick reactions in battle made him a most valuable companion. Evie's opinion on Lady Cassandra changed with each new conversation held with the Seeker. Initially, Evie had thought her rough and vicious, quick to pounce without thought. On further investigation, the Seeker was extremely passionate, devout and brave. Her actions in battle told Evie a multitude of things, whilst her visions for the Inquisition itself spoke of others. Each day, Evie found herself growing fonder of the Seeker, despite her gruff exterior. Evie beamed whenever Cassandra grudgingly gave her praise, whether it be over a battlefield act or a word spoken to a refugee.

 

The Seeker in turn found herself rethinking her initial impression of Trevelyan. She sought out Cullen near the training dummies, wanting to hear his thoughts on their Herald.

"Seeker. I hear the Herald did commendable work in the Hinterlands. Perhaps she will be more of an asset to us than initially thought." Cullen commented as Cassandra approached.

"Precisely. She's far too inquisitive though, talks to everyone as if she's known them for years. Doesn't seem to comprehend personal space and the tact of professionalism as opposed to friendship. We may have to warn her lest she get herself hurt. This _is_ a war after all."

"She seems to have quite a dislike for Templars. I swear I saw her visibly recoil when I mentioned my Templar history." Cullen sighed. Being a Templar had always been his life's goal, and though his chantry career had not quite progressed as expected, he still found it surprising to find people who did not regard Templars with a modicum of respect. 

"No, I don't think she is fond of them at all. However, she didn't seem to have any fondness for the mages we came across though either, in fact she was quite vehemently appalled with those that had turned to apostasy and violence... Though she seems to get along alright with Solas."

"It will be interesting to see how she copes, if we approach either the mages in Redcliffe or the Templars. She is a noble of Ostwick, yes? I wonder if Leliana knows if she has had any history with the Circle, or mages and Templars. It would explain her reactions."

"I will discuss the matter with Sister Nightingale. In the meantime, perhaps we should ask the Herald herself if she is okay to deal with either group? She may have a personal reason for not liking them." Cassandra's icy stare and tone of voice told Cullen that she intended for him to speak with the Herald regarding the Templars.

"I can try and discuss the Templars with her if you like, but I am not sure how much she will tolerate me. I know I'm not particularly well acquainted with many nobility, but I almost feel as if she carries that particular arrogance that comes with most of noble birth. She certainly doesn't seem to have much time for my men or I, Templar or not." The commander huffed.

"I think your impression may be mislead Commander, from the way I saw her act in the Hinterlands. If anything, she had far more time and acted far warmer towards the locals and refugees, and treated any nobles we came across with disdain. Did Josephine tell you about her encounter with the Marquis DuRellion? The Herald came in part way through their discussion regarding Haven and the DuRellion claim. Apparently the Herald was quite obvious regarding her opinions on the matter of an Orlesian nobleman attempting to remove a band of refugees and the Divine's advisers from the area. She spoke with Josephine afterwards and did not hide her dislike of the nobility trying to stick their noses in where they were not welcome."

Cullen stared, mind attempting to process this new information. "Hmm. Interesting. Sounds like a conversation I would've liked to have witnessed. But never mind. It is intriguing to hear you speak of the Inquisitor's lack of noble favouritism; it is quite unusual for one of her stature."

"Not all of us of noble blood are born with the same contempt and ignorance, Commander." Cassandra growled; she knew Cullen well enough not to take offence, but it certainly did not mean that she would not correct him when his occasional prejudices got the better of him.

"I apologise, Cassandra. I often forget your own heritage. I did not mean offense."

"It is alright, Commander. You already know that I quite agree with your opinions on the general nobility. However, it would just do us good to not judge too harshly Lady Trevelyan before she has a chance to truly prove herself."

"Understood. Now, what are your suggestions regarding these recent recruits?"

 

 ~~

 

 _Back in the war room again,_ Evie thought. _That came around much quicker than anticipated._

"Congratulations on your achievements in the Hinterlands, my Lady." Josephine welcomed her.

"Thank you, but it was not _my_ achievement. We only managed to succeed as well as we did thanks to the team we had with us." Evie nodded slightly towards Cassandra in appreciation. "Oh and please, I have asked if those working with me could call me Evie. Or Evelyn, if you must, but I prefer Evie. Lady Trevelyan is my mother, and I would prefer that those I work in close quarters with not call me 'The Herald'; the title is unsettling enough as it is."

"Understood, my Lady. Uh, Evelyn, that is." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

 _Maker, help me, could he be any more handsome? And the blush… it is quite endearing._ No! _Concentrate, Evelyn!_

That afternoons war council went on quite a bit longer than any previously, and ended with the decision of sending Evie to Val Royaeux to bargain with the Chantry.

 _Oh goody, this will be fun,_ she sighed.


	2. Your Friendly, Neighbourhood Dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie freaks out when Varric tries to get her to come drinking in the tavern, so instead he provides some friendly advice.

"Pipsqueak!"

'You know Varric, you'd better hope that doesn't stick," Evie laughed. Varric pretended to look wounded.

"Aww, c'mon, it's gotta be better than _The Herald of Andraste_  though, right?"

 _"Anything_ is better than being called _The Herald_  or _Your Worship._ Do people even realise that I'm human and not a divine figure just floating around with flashy green fire on my hand?"

"Give the masses something they can't explain and they'll believe anything, Pips. Anyway, you up for a drink and Wicked Grace tonight? I hear Flissa's found something special in one of 'er barrels. Even got the Seeker and Curly to commit. Still working on Ruffles though." The dwarf nudged her with his elbow and winked.

Evie's face fell.

"Not tonight, Varric. I, uh… I can't."  Mixing a Templar with her lack of tolerance for alcohol was a guaranteed mistake.

"Oh? They got you doing Herald business?"

"No, I just… I can't Varric. It's hard to explain."

"I've got time, Pips, and I promise I'm a good listener. Wanna go for a walk before it gets dark?" He asked so sincerely that Evie almost broke down in front of him. Could she trust him that much? I mean, there wasn't much that he would be able to do to use it against her, unless he wanted to spread rumours to discredit her as the Herald and as part of the Inquisition. But that seemed unlikely, given his position in the Inquisition anyway. And it would do her good to have a friend in the midst that was aware of her situation, especially if the Commander persuaded the others to recruit the Templars to their cause.

"Yes, okay. I'd appreciate that."

 

They walked in silence for a while, eventually arriving at the jetty jutting out over the frozen lake.

"So, Pips - Evie, talk to me."

"I'm cursed Varric."

"Cursed? You don't seem to be the type to believe in silly superstitions. What happened? Is this a recent thing?"

"No, it's been in my bloodline for the past three generations. All females from my maternal grandmother's side are cursed."

"Hmm. Okay. So what's the deal with this curse?"

"My grandmother was cursed by a maleficar that she turned down when she was younger. He cursed her and her bloodline to be fatally attracted to Templars, to both their and the Templar's mutual destruction."

"Well, shit."

"Yeah."

"That's some pretty unlucky crap, Pips."

"I know. And unfortunately, it's been true in every female of my bloodline so far. There's a number of Templars and ex-Templars already here in Haven with the Inquisition; I'm terrified of what will happen if we recruit the Templars to our aid. That is an awful lot of Templars around for me to avoid."

"Shit. And there's nothing you can do?"

"No, my mother looked into it in her youth and found nothing. She tried to chase down the maleficar, found out he had been executed. My grandmother was apparently in denial of the curse until her death at the hand of her Templar husband; she'd believed it was all a hoax and an empty threat."

"If you actively avoid Templars, what were you doing at the Conclave? There was bound to be an abundance of both Templars and Mages there."

"A rather _forceful_  suggestion by my father." Evie grimaced. "Basically, he figured I was useless at home, and so he sent me where I could be of use to him. Though I don't know why he was so intrigued by the idea of the Conclave, I'm sure it would not have affected his political stance."

"Hmm. What about Curly? How are you coping working with him in close quarters? What about the Seeker?"

"It doesn't seem to have any affect with Cassandra as a Seeker. I know that they are similar to Templars, but I guess different enough that it doesn't work."

"Good. Aaand… Curly?" Varric winced a little, anticipating that this was the crux of the matter by her avoidance of the subject.

"The Commander and I… _ah_. Its hard to work with him. I'm afraid just to be around him. I'm so nervous of the curse taking effect that I don't know if I'd be able to tell the difference between my own anxiety around him and what the curse would actually do."

"He _is_ a good man, I'll vouch for him personally. If you spoke with him, I'm sure he would give you some space."

"That's half my problem. If he were a rude jerk, or an arrogant nug, or completely hideous inside and out, it would be a whole lot easier to cope working around him."

"The ladies do seem to have a thing for our strapping Commander."

"Hmph."

"Sorry Pips."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't make him a good looking, interesting, intelligent man. Oh, _Maker's balls!"_ Evie cursed. "Of all the Templars I could be forced to work with, it would have to be one of the most handsome, gentlemanly, capable Templars I've met in my life, wouldn't it?"

"Irony isn't a bitch for nothing, Pips."

"Anyway, I um… I don't think that me coming to drinks with the Commander in the group is a smart idea. You've seen me, I'm hardly the wisest drunk in the world, and unfortunately I'm also the cheapest drunk in the whole of Haven. Maybe you should have named me after my lack of drinking ability instead of my height."

"I can understand that. I'll make sure to not invite the Commander to drinks too often, so that you can both get your fair share of drunken gambling losses with me, without the other around. You know, I still think you should try to talk to him. He's a reasonable sort. If you mention that you are uncomfortable, I'm sure he will give you breathing room. If you don't, he'll likely just think you a stuck-up noble brat. And whilst you may be a noble brat, you certainly ain't of the stuck-up variety."

"Thanks Varric. I appreciate you listening to me whine."

"It's what I do. Your friendly, Dwarven shoulder to lean on."

"You’re a good man, Varric."

"Awh shucks. Now don't go telling anyone, I'll get a big head. Although the Seeker would never believe you anyway."

 

~

 

In the weeks following the Inquisitions visit to Val Royaeux, they began to acquire a number of new faces. On a return trip to the Hinterlands, a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall was recruited, at Leliana's insistence. He was a quiet sort, burly and stoic, the type of man you expect to find in heroic stories that your mother reads you as a child. He was sweet, and fully prepared to throw his weight behind Evie and the Inquisition. Surprisingly, The Iron Bull, a hulking Qunari with his own mercenary band, sought the Inquisition out, instead of the other way around. Even more surprising, was his free admittance of his activity as a Ben-Hassrath, a spy for the Qun. Varric and Bull got along instantly, the wit and jokes thrown about making Evie's head spin. She had never been good at thinking about witty responses quick enough to use them. Sera, a 'Red Jenny', had contacted them whilst they were in Val Royeaux, as had Madam Vivienne. Sera turned out to be a scrawny city Elf, with a sharp bow and even sharper tongue. She spoke in circles, taking a full five minutes before Evie even understood what she was asking. However, she promised that she looked after the 'little people', or the rank and file of the world. Much as Solas and Cassandra baulked at the idea, Evie believed it was good to have everyone represented and looked after within the organisation they were building. Vivienne, on the other hand, was a tall, graceful Senior Enchanter of the Montsimmard Circle, mistress to Duke Bastien, and affectionately known as 'Madam De Fer' amongst the Orlesians. She held power and arrogance in her stance, but spoke her mind freely. She saw that the Inquisition was gaining power, in a time when power was uncertain, and she wanted to be part of that. Again, Evie accepted her offer of assistance, and welcomed her to the team.

 

Whilst on their visit to Orlais, Evie had run in with the Lord Seeker and the remaining Templars, who had made their position well known; they had no interest in supporting neither the Chantry nor the Inquisition. Whilst Cassandra was flabbergasted at their actions, Evie was more than a little relieved at their brief and unfriendly encounter. She was _far_ more interested in the prospect that First Enchanter Fiona had offered, in the alley as they were leaving the city. Evie had promised to visit Redcliffe to discuss such matters as soon as possible. Now that they had returned to Haven, the planned expedition to Redcliffe was to leave in just a day or so. Evie had promised herself that she would attempt to speak with the Commander, as per Varric's suggestion, which would also help to ease his apprehension of the forthcoming alliance with the rebel mages. Instead, she found herself discussing the recruits the Commander was training, and his own recruitment by Cassandra. They discussed the disaster of the Conclave and the remaining threat of the breach, and before she knew it, Evie found herself _flirting_. The Commander blushed adorably, smirking at her in a way that made her insides melt. And oh, that scar! She had not noticed earlier how much it actually accentuated his rugged looks. She was saved, however, by one of the Commander's  men delivering him a report, and taking his attention elsewhere. Evie mentally kicked herself as soon as he left. _What are you doing? If you cannot be around him without making an ass of yourself, then avoid him for Andraste's sake!_

 

Evie stalked the camp for a while, feeling foolish. She ended up outside Adan's apothecary, and found Solas loitering. Though she had first been hesitant around him, her wariness of mages almost as strong as that of Templars, she had slowly warmed up to his company. Unlike the stories she heard from her mother about the maleficar that cursed her grandmother (which was really the only knowledge she had ever been provided about mages, apart from general knowledge of the Circle and the miniscule information she knew of her cousin as a mage), Solas was calm and steady, comfortable in his abilities and closeness to the Fade, his wealth of knowledge gleamed intriguing. She found herself enjoying his company, his dependable mood and conversation comforting. The more she knew of Solas, the more she was convinced that recruiting the mages would be the best course of action. Whilst Solas himself did not openly support the recruitment of either group, her comfort in Solas' magic abilities made her feel safer around mages than she had been taught as a young child. Even the little she had spoken with Vivienne had backed her new opinions. The enchanter, whilst opinionated and political, was also extremely sure in her abilities and her assuredness comforted Evie.

Speaking with Solas had eased her mind, and so she felt that she should go and re-attempt to speak with Cullen. Her last attempt might have failed spectacularly, but she really _did_ need to speak to him about her hesitancy regarding Templars, it was only fair to him. She found him in the same place as she had that morning, training the recruits.

"Herald."

"Not Herald, please."

"Apologies, Evelyn. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to speak about Templars." Cullen looked a  little surprised but was more than willing to oblige. She skirted around her intended topic, discussing his life in the Order, the typical duties of Templars. As much as she was terrified of them, she realised that she knew almost as little of them as she did of mages. Ultimately, they were guardians, though their purpose had been twisted over the years into becoming jailers rather than simple guardians. She built herself up to breach the topic of her discomfort, but instead somehow blurted out something idiotic about Templars and _physical temptations_ instead. She then put her foot in her mouth further and _Maker above_ , basically asked him if he'd ever had sex before. How the Commander didn't simply walk away from her in disgust, she'll never know. After that effort, she couldn't bring herself to stand face to face (or more like face to chest; _Maker why did he have to be so tall? Damn her lack of height!_ ) with him, and mumbled an excuse before darting off in the opposite direction, trying to hide her burning face. In her shame, she almost ran straight into Varric.

"That looks like a good sign, sprinting away from the training area, face blushing red. What happened, Pipsqueak?" He teased gently.

"Maybe people should start calling me the _Ass of Andraste_ \- it might be more appropriate." She sighed. "That's twice now that I've attempted to speak with the Commander, and twice that I've come away looking like an utter idiot. I have every intention of speaking to him about my discomfort, and _somehow_ my tongue betrays me and I end up making stupid attempts at _flirting_ with him instead. Why? Why do I have to make myself look like such a fool? I should just learn not to speak, I think."

"The _Ass of Andraste_ , I like it. I bet she had a nice, firm one too. Anyway, flirting huh? You know, maybe you actually have a legitimate crush on the man? If he wasn't an ex-Templar, would you feel so foolish?"

"Of course not, I'd probably be all over.. I mean, I would not be against flirting with him, but he _is_ a Templar."

"Maybe you should see how things go? Now before you take my head off, I'm not telling you to jump into bed with him, and it's not as if you're marrying the guy. But perhaps you do not need to avoid him as profusely as you claim? Maybe a little flirting will ease some of the tension between you two and you can work better together? It doesn't have to go any further, but it may make you a little more comfortable around him if you treat each other as human beings instead of dragons circling their prey."

"But…"

"Try it, Pips. Yes, you are cursed. But you _know_ that you are cursed, and so you have more control, simply through that fact. Yes I agree, perhaps having a whole encampment of Templars may not be the wisest idea, but as for this one in particular? You're a strong woman. I am sure that you can keep enough control that things are not going to explode simply because you are in the same room together. Unless the curse demands that you jump him without you even knowing?"

"No, you're right. My other relatives have all given in to the curse and ended up in relationships with Templars; it is not as if the curse takes control of our bodies without our permission. I can handle one man. I am not going to spontaneously combust just because we need to work together, and neither am I going to end up romantically involved with him just because he is the first Templar I have spent lengthy periods of time with. You're absolutely right. I need to keep in mind that I have control over myself; if the worst is that there's a terrible bit of flirting on my behalf every now and then, I can deal with the embarrassment better than I could demanding that he leave the Inquisition. Thank you, Varric."

"Just doing my friendly duties, Pipsqueak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading! it humbles me to know that people read my silly little thought-fictions :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I do this story justice, it's been flitting around my head for so long now that it demanded to be written. Please, any and all feedback is more than welcome! 
> 
> Don't mind the height jokes, I myself am vertically challenged and so having a dorky shortquisitor is my way of taking a dig at my own height ;)


End file.
